Loin des yeux, près du coeur
by Charlymarmotte
Summary: Du jour au lendemain, Iwanishi met Semi à la rue. Pourquoi ? Se demande le jeune homme avec hargne en errant dans les rues. Mais une révélation va tout changer...


Semi déambulait dans les rues bondées de Tokyo, sans but. Il marchait à grandes enjambées furieuses, ne prenant pas la peine de regarder où il allait, qui il croisait ou l'heure qu'il était. Il fulminait, la tête baissée, bousculant violemment quiconque ne s'était pas écarté assez vite. Il n'arrivait pas y croire. Il l'avait jeté comme on jette un vieux mouchoir usagé lorsqu'il n'a plus d'utilité. Voilà, c'était ça. Il avait tiré profit de lui, puis il était devenu superflu. Il n'avait plus besoin de lui. Il était juste... Inutile. Inutile. Il détestait ce mot. Il lui vouait même une haine viscérale. Haine qu'il déversait à présent sur son ancien employeur. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça ! Il avait beau se dire qu'il s'en fichait, que ça ne le touchait pas, qu'après tout, il n'avait jamais aimé Iwanishi et ses citations stupides, il n'arrivait pas à se leurrer. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer la colère sourde qui grondait au fond de lui et le sentiment d'abandon qui lui pesait sur le cœur. Il n'aurait jamais dû suivre cet homme étrange quand il l'avait croisé pour la première fois. Il n'aurait jamais dû l'écouter, faire équipe avec lui, ni passer autant de temps avec ce démon et surtout... Il n'aurait jamais dû lui accorder sa confiance.

Au début il s'était méfié de cet étrange personnage et de son Jacques Crispin. Et puis, la routine aidant, il s'était peu a peu rapproché de lui, masquant son attachement sous des insultes et son inquiétude sous un air qu'il voulait détaché. Mais les choses avaient réellement changé lorsqu'il s'étaitbattu contre le briseur de nuques. Iwanishi lui avait demandé de rester... Et il avait accepté. Quand ils avaient sauté ensemble dans le ravin, il avait cru qu'il mourrait. Mais il s'en fichait. Il se souvenait s'être dit que s'il mourrait comme ça, serré dans les bras de cet homme, alors il pouvait s'en aller heureux. Le sourire que son employeur lui avait adressé à ce moment là lui revint en mémoire, attisant sa douleur plus efficacement qu'un poignard planté dans son coeur. En le voyant sourire comme ça, Semi s'était senti protégé. Même si, à ce moment là, tout deux tombaient d'une chute qui aurait pu leur être fatale, il n'avait pas eu peur. Il s'était senti bien. Il n'avait même pas réfléchi à la suite. Il n'y avait que ce sourire. Et ces bras autour de lui. Et maintenant il avait froid.

Iwanishi avait déboulé dans sa vie comme un ouragan, emportant tout sur son passage avec ses manœuvres tordues, ses réflexions irritantes et ses petits sourires victorieux quand il savait qu'il avait raison. Il avait chamboulé tout ses principes, mit ses certitudes sens dessus-dessous puis l'avait jeté.

Avant de le connaître, il était persuadé qu'il était dénué de sentiments. Il n'avait jamais éprouvé d'affection pour sa famille, encore moins pour d'éventuelles connaissances. Il n'éprouvait pas d'intérêt particulier pour quelque activité que ce soit, se contentant de vivre au hasard, prenant la vie comme elle venait. Et puis, il l'avait rencontré. Et tout avait changé. Pour le première fois, ils 'était senti à sa place. Il avait eu l'impression que cet endroit serait le bon, que cette vie serait celle qu'il avait toujours attendu. Même s'il ne voulait pas le reconnaître, il s'était vraiment attaché à lui. Il lui avait donné toute sa confiance.

Voilà où ça l'avait mené. Il était pathétique. Pathétique et fou de rage. Il s'en voulait d'avoir été si naïf, et il lui en voulait de l'avoir manipulé sans scrupules. Il aurait dû s'en douter pourtant. Iwanishi n'était pas le genre de personne à s'encombrer trop longtemps d'un partenaire. Il le savait mais... Il lui avait fait confiance. Ça n'arriverait plus jamais. Semi s'en fit la promesse.

Alors qu'il suivait le cours de ses sombres pensée, il fut surpris par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Il haussa un sourcil. A part Iwanishi, personne ne l'appelait... Il décrocha, son coeur battant à grands coups dans sa poitrine.

-Ouais ? Fit-il d'un ton hargneux.

-Quel ton grognon ! Répondit une voix féminine à son oreille. Ça ne va pas du tout avec ton joli minois !

-La Pêche... Grgna le jeune homme déçu en reconnaissant la voix. Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

-Iwanishi est en danger.

Le coeur de Semi rata un battement. Il resta un moment figé, incapable de réagir, puis il secoua la tête. Iwanishi, en danger ? C'était très improbable. Jusqu'à présent, il se fourrait toujours dans des situations impossible certes, mais il s'en tirait à chaque fois sans trop de dégâts. Il devait sûrement s'être engagé dans un contrat infaisable ou il ne savait quoi. Mais c'était son problème. Il l'avait jeté, tant pis pour lui ! S'il voulait son aide, il faudrait qu'il vienne le supplier lui-même, et il ne savait même pas s'il accepterait ! Après tout, c'était lui qui lui avait dit qu'il n'avait plus besoin de ses services ! Pas question qu'il vienne l'aider ! Il devrait se débrouiller tout seul !

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Demanda toutefois le jeune homme, méfiant. Je n'ai pas de quoi te payer...

-Tu me payeras plus tard mon mignon ! Dis-toi juste que c'est un cadeau de la maison pour un habitué. Toujours est-il qu'Iwanishi s'est attiré les foudres d'un clan trop fort pour lui.

-Et en quoi ça me concerne ?

-Le réseaux mafieux Neko, dont toute la richesse est basée sur un trafic de drogue, s'est récemment fait voler toute une cargaison par une organisation concurrente. Je ne sais pas comment Iwanishi s'est débrouillé pour savoir où la drogue se trouvait, mais il est sûr qu'il est celui qui a appelé l'autre organisation pour qu'il vienne la chercher. En tous cas, les deux clans sont en train de préparer leur forces pour s'affronter et la tension entre les deux est à son comble. Sans compter que Neko compte bien se venger du coup que leur a fait Iwanishi...

-Et pourquoi avoir donné à l'autre clan les coordonnées de la cachette de drogue s'il y avait un risque de se faire découvrir par Neko ?

-Tu ne le sais pas ? Iwanishi est en mauvaise posture en ce moment. Beaucoup de créanciers lui réclament leur paiement, et ses dettes n'ont fait que s'accroitre. Il devait avoir un besoin pressant d'argent...

-Ah ouais ? Ben c'est un beau crétin, c'est tout. Et j'vois pas pourquoi je devrais aller l'aider ! Il peut se débrouiller tout seul !

-Justement, j'ai peur que cette fois il ne puisse pas s'en tirer sans toi. Il s'est fait enlever ce matin par des hommes de main de Neko et emmener dans les entrepôts vides du nord de la ville, ceux qui leur servent de repère. Il fait toujours son fier mais au final il n'est pas si malin... Et les victimes de Neko sont connues pour ne pas rester très longtemps entières...

-C'est pas mon problème ! Il a dit qu'il avait plus besoin de moi, tant pis pour lui ! Moi contrairement à lui j'ai besoin de personne, et surtout pas de lui ! Alors il peut toujours courir pour que j'aille voler à son secours !

-Mais il n'a pas v...

Semi ferma son téléphone portable, coupa net la conversation. Il ne voulait pas en entendre plus. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement tant la colère qui l'avait envahi lui faisait tourner la tête. Alors comme ça, il le jetait et il devrait aller l'aider ? Pas question ! Pas question qu'il risque se vie en se frottant à une organisation pareille ! Il n'avait qu'à mieux se protéger ! Maintenant qu'il était capturé, il devait bien se mordre les doigts de l'avoir viré. Et c'était bien fait pour lui ! Il n'avait pas voulu de lui, très bien ! Qu'il meure si c'était son destin ! Lui n'allait certainement pas lui pardonner.

Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre avant de secouer la tête frénétiquement, comme pour chasser les idées sombres de son cerveau. Non, Iwanishi l'avait trahi. S'il affrontait tout ce clan, il n'en tirerait aucun avantage. Au pire, il se ferait attraper et tuer lentement, et au mieux, il sauverait son ancien employeur, les exposant tous les deux à des représailles du gang. Sans compter que dès qu'ils seraient en sécurité, il le laisserait encore et il devrait se frotter seul à toute cette bande qui chercherait à se venger. Et puis, de quoi aurait-il l'air à s'accrocher ainsi à une personne qui n'avait pas voulu de lui ? Il serait pitoyable ! Alors autant rester en sécurité et loin de lui.

Il continua son errance dans les rues, les yeux perdus dans le vague, un poids sur sa poitrine. Il se sentait affreusement seul et démuni. Il n'avait rien à faire et nul part où aller. Il avait l'impression d'être un insecte inutile que personne ne regardait. Il avait déjà connu ça. C'était avant. Avant qu'il le rencontre. Il avait trouvé sa place, et il l'avait perdue. Désormais, il n'y avait plus d'endroit qui le faisait se sentir chez lui.

Il leva les yeux et se rendit compte que ses pas l'avaient automatiquement mené devant l'immeuble dans lequel il habitait avec Iwanishi. Les fenêtres de l'appartement qu'ils occupaient étaient plongées dans les ténèbres. Semi se souvint du moment où son employeur lui avait annoncé qu'ils vivraient ensemble en attendant que leur bureau soit rénové. Il avait râlé quand il avait appris qu'il devrait s'occuper du ménage et de la cuisine, mais au fond... Ça ne lui déplaisait pas. Il aimait passer du temps avec lui, même s'il était atrocement exaspérant, qu'il disait des choses bizarres et qu'il lui lançait des remarques désagréables sur la qualité de ses repas.

Et même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre... Tout ça lui manquait déjà. _Iwanishi_ lui manquait déjà. Il était bien obligé de reconnaître que sans lui, il était totalement perdu et démuni. Il était celui qui lui avait offert une seconde vie, une chance d'être heureux et de trouver sa place.

Peut-être aurait-il l'air pitoyable d'aller le chercher. Peut-être se ferait-il rejeter une autre fois. Peut-être allait-il mourir, et peut-être réussirait-il à vivre heureux sans lui. Mais il y avait une chose dont il était certain, c'était qu'en cet instant, il ne voulait pas qu'il meure. Il voulait le voir et l'obliger à lui demander pardon. L'obliger à rester avec lui en lui prouvant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire sans lui.

Semi fit demi-tour, une lueur de détermination brillant dans ses prunelles ambrées. Iwanishi serait bien forcé de s'expliquer s'il le sauvait. Et il n'aurait pas intérêt à essayer de le jeter une autre fois. De toute façon, il ne le laisserait pas faire.

Il pressa le pas. Les entrepôts nord, avait-elle dit. Il imagina pendant un moment fugace Iwanishi entouré d'hommes, le regard fier comme toujours, mourir à petit feu...

A cette pensée, son coeur se glaça et il se mit à courir. Quel que serait le prix à payer, il ne fallait pas qu'il arrive trop tard. Il avait besoin de lui pour vivre. Alors il ne fallait pas qu'il meure. Il devait, serait, resterait en vie. Et si ce n'était pas le cas... Alors se serait à lui de se venger.

Il courut le long des ruelles mal éclairées à s'en déchirer les poumons, une angoisse indescriptible lui taillant le coeur et lui tordant le ventre. Il n'avait que rarement connu la peur, mais là, elle était si forte qu'elle l'empêchait de penser correctement.

Il déboucha enfin sur les grands bâtiments menaçants que la Pêche lui avait indiqué. Il s'accorda quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle, puis il s'avança vers la porte. Il ne laissa pas le temps aux deux gorilles qui la gardaient d'alerter les autres membres du clan présents. Il frappa deux fois. Les gardiens s'écroulèrent.

Il ouvrit la porte à la volée pour se retrouver face à un grand hall vide, où des caisses en bois s'entassaient le longs des murs. Il traversa la pièce en direction de la porte du fond.

Le bruit d'un pistolet que l'on charge le fit se retourner, et une seconde plus tard, il évitait de justesse une balle qui alla s'écraser sur une fenêtre dans un fracas de verre brisé. A présent, il pouvait être sûr que tout l'entrepôt était averti... Il se lança sur l'homme qui brandissait un sig sauer, mais le temps qu'il l'abatte, six autres ennemi l'entouraient déjà.

-J'ai pas une seconde à perdre avec des nul comme vous ! Hurla-t-il en se ruant sur eux.

Il enfonça son couteau dans le cou du premier, puis senti une douleur fulgurante lui traverser le bras gauche. Sans se démonter, il désarma celui qui lui avait tiré dessus et planta sa lame dans son estomac. L'homme s'effondra dans un gargouillis de souffrance.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les murs étaient rouges de sang, et Semi se penchait vers l'unique survivant.

-Où est Iwanishi ?

L'inconnu crachota un liquide rouge avant de répondre d'un air de défi :

-Tu cherches ton copain ? Mais c'est... C'est pas la peine... Tu sauras rien...

L'adolescent le secoua brutalement.

-Répond ! De toute façon j'ai pas besoin de toi pour le trouver !

L'homme le regarda un instant, puis, dans un élan désespéré, se jeta sur lui et entreprit de lui enserrer la gorge. Surpris, Semi tenta de se dégager en vain. Il se débattit violemment, mais l'air commençait à lui manquer.

La vision d'Iwanishi mort, étendu sur le sol s'imposa à lui. Il ne voulait pas ça. Pour rien au monde il ne laisserait son employeur mourir. Alors il fallait qu'il le sauve. Il ne pouvait pas se faire tuer maintenant ! Il ne se laisserait faire, jamais ! Il abattit son couteau dans le bras de son adversaire qui, sous la douleur, le lâcha. Le jeune homme recula un peu, avant de remarquer avec horreur le sig sauver qui se trouvait à quelques pas de son ennemi. Ce dernier s'en rendit compte au même instant, et tous deux plongèrent sur l'objet de métal pour empêcher l'autre de s'en emparer. Semi tendit la main, mais l'autre, appuya sur la blessure de son bras, ce qui cloua le jeune homme momentanément au sol et son opposant l'atteignit avant qu'il n'ait pu l'attraper.

Avant que son assaillant ne tire, il se lança sur lui pour le désarmer, mais l'homme fut encore une fois plus rapide et une balle alla se loger dans la cuisse de l'assassin professionnel qui grimaça de douleur. Il planta néanmoins son arme dans le coeur de l'homme musclé qui lui faisait face. Celui-ci se débattit un instant puis s'écroula sur le sol dans un râle d'agonie.

Semi n'attendit pas un instant de plus et se précipita en clopinant vers la porte suivante. Elle débouchait sur un couloir. Il ouvrit à la volée toutes les portes suivantes qu'il voyait, pour finalement s'arrêter net. Là, dans une petite pièce sombre, se trouvait Iwanishi, ligoté sur une chaise, la lèvre enflée, le visage meurtri et la chemise lacérée et tâchée de sang. Un homme lui tournait le dos. Le jeune homme ne lui laissa pas le temps de se retourner et lança son couteau qui s'enfonça dans sa nuque. Iwanishi leva les yeux vers l'assassin et eut un petit sourire gouailleur.

-Quel manque de style ! Fit-il faiblement d'un ton gentiment moqueur.

-Tss ! Lui répondit Semi en lui jetant un regard venimeux. Tu as dû bien regretter de m'avoir laissé derrière ! Sans moi tu serais mort ! Tu me dois bien un merci non ?!

-Pas de méprise Semi, je ne te dois rien. Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de jouer les héros !

-Ben j'aurais dû te laisser crever alors ! S'énerva l'adolescent.

Il avait risqué sa vie pour le sauver et il se retrouvait encore une fois ridiculisé par son ancien employeur. Mais par dessus tout, ce qui le faisait fulminer, c'était que malgré les commentaires désagréables d'Iwanishi, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être soulagé. Il était en vie. Il était heureux de le voir sain et sauf, mais d'un autre côté, savoir qu'il allait de nouveau se faire jeter le faisait souffrir. Et il s'en voulait de se laisser affecter par tout ça. Il était pire qu'une fille ! Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à mettre de la distance entre eux ? Pourquoi fallait-il que tout ce qui touche cet imbécile de vieux l'afflige autant ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se sente si seul sans lui ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se mette à pleurer à un tel moment ?

-De toutes façon j'en ai rien à faire de toi ! Si je suis venu là, c'était juste pour te montrer que j'ai besoin de personne pour réussir ! Tu verras, bientôt je serais tellement célèbre que tu me supplieras de revenir !

Il maudissait les larmes de colère brulantes qui glissaient sur ses joues et qui le discréditaient. Iwanishi avait le dont de le rendre ridicule. A chaque fois qu'il était avec lui, il fallait qu'il se ridiculise, ou qu'il agisse comme un gamin. Et il avait horreur de ça. Il voulait qu'il voie qu'il était adulte, capable de faire beaucoup de choses, qu'il le remarque et qu'il lui accorde sa confiance. Il voulait être important pour lui, pas avoir le simple statut d'ancien employé devenu encombrant. Pourtant il ne faisait rien pour lui montrer qu'il valait mieux que ça. Et ça lui faisait mal.

-A moins que tu veuilles affronter tout le reste du clan, on ferait bien de partir... L'interrompit Iwanishi, coupant court ses réflexions.

Semi resta sans bouger un moment, puis s'approcha de son ainé et trancha les liens qui le retenaient. -Mieux vaut passer la fenêtre, fit remarquer son ancien employeur.

Il acquiesça sans rien dire, serrant les dents à chaque pas qu'il faisait pour ne pas montrer que sa blessure à la cuisse envoyait des ondes de douleurs de plus en plus fortes dès qu'il posait son pied sur le béton.

Ils s'éloignèrent du bâtiment macabre et finirent par atteindre un grand boulevard où ils montèrent dans un taxi qui les amena jusqu'à un petit hôtel dans une rue mal famée. Ils descendirent en silence et s'installèrent dans une petite chambre miteuse qui contenait deux lits, un bureau et une chaise.

L'adolescent s'assit sur un des lits et entreprit de panser ses blessures du mieux qu'il pouvait.

-Pourquoi tu es revenu ? Fit la voix du plus vieux à côté de lui. Tu n'es plus mon employé que je sache. Et tu n'as rien gagné, à part des estafilades. Si tu penses que ça me feras changer d'avis, tu te trompes lourdement.

Son interlocuteur serra les poings. Et voilà. Il le savait. Il savait que ça se passerait comme ça. Pourtant il avait quand même foncé tête baissé, et à présent il se retrouvait le cœur écrasé par les mots durs de celui qu'il venait de sauver.

-Je sais que t'en as rien à faire de moi ! Répondit-il amèrement. Pas la peine d'en rajouter, je m'en vais de toute façon. J'ai pas besoin de toi.

Il se dirigea vers la porte sans un regard en arrière et s'en alla.

Il se sentait atrocement pitoyable. Il ne regrettait pas de l'avoir sauvé. Mais il était malheureux. Il ne voulait pas partir. Pourtant il n'avait pas le choix...

Son téléphone sonna pour la deuxième fois de la nuit.

-Bravo pour ton spectaculaire sauvetage, fit La Pêche. J'imagine que tu es fier de toi !

Semi ne répondit rien.

-Mais tu devrais savoir que c'est loin d'être fini.

-Je m'en moque ! C'est plus mes affaires tout ça ! J'ai plus rien à voir avec Iwanishi !

-Mais tu ne veux pas qu'il meure, je me trompe ?

-Il peut très bien se débrouiller tout seul, marmonna le jeune homme.

-Peut-être. Mais ce n'est pas un combattant et tout le monde l'a laissé tombé. Il n'a plus d'argent et Neko sur le dos. Personne ne voudra lui offrir son aide. Il n'a plus que toi.

-Il s'en fiche de moi ! S'il avait voulu mon aide il m'aurait pas mis à la porte comme ça !

-Iwanishi est plus têtu qu'un troupeau de mules. Il n'admettra jamais qu'il a besoin de toi. Pourtant c'est le cas.

L'assassin soupira.

-Et qu'est ce que je dois faire pour qu'il soit tranquille ?

-C'est très simple. Il faut juste tuer leur chef. Il est au bar privé du coin de la rue Tanizaki. Sans chef, ils seront vite exterminés par le clan concurrent et avec les tensions, ils oublieront Iwanishi.

-Très bien. Mais c'est la dernière chose que je ferais pour lui ! S'écria Semi avant de raccrocher.

Le temps qu'il trouve le bar en question, le soleil s'était levé et les rues s'étaient noircies de monde.

L'endroit était un de ceux où l'on entrait pas si l'on ne faisait pas parti des VIPs. Il décida donc d'entrer par la porte de derrière.

Il la trouva facilement et s'engagea dans le bâtiment et monta à l'étage. Il su qu'il ne s'était pas trompé en avisant une porte entrouverte d'où des voix s'échappaient.

-Comment ça échappé ?! Tonna un homme, sûrement le chef.

-Apparemment il a eu de l'aide. Sûrement son équipier.

-Et il n'a pas parlé sur lui ? Il n'a rien dit ?

-Rien. On ne sait même pas à quoi il ressemble... Pourtant avec ce qu'on lui a mit, ça aurait dû lui délier la langue...

-C'est qu'il a l'air d'y tenir à ce môme ! Il paraît qu'il est même allé jusqu'à faire croire qu'il le jetait à la rue pour qu'on puisse pas mettre la main dessus ! Quel idiot... Il devrait savoir que dans un métier comme le sien faut jamais s'attacher. Si on le trouve ce gamin, on pourra être sûr qu'on l'aura notre vengeance !

Semi, en sentant l'air lui manquer, se rendit compte qu'il en avait oublié de respirer. Devait-il croire ce qu'il entendait ? Iwanishi aurait voulu le protéger ? Lui ? Donc finalement... Il tenait à lui ? Son pouls s'accéléra. Il y avait peut-être une chance... Une chance que tout ce qu'il avait espéré soit vrai. Son employeur ne le trouvait pas inutile... Il s'inquiétait juste pour lui. Si c'était bien la raison qui l'avait poussé à l'abandonner, alors le seul obstacle qui les séparaient étaient ces mafieux. Il n'y avait donc qu'une chose à faire...

Le jeune homme s'engouffra dans la pièce, l'espoir au ventre. Lorsqu'il en ressorti quelques minutes plus tard, cinq cadavres gisaient au sol, et il souriait. Il allait revoir Iwanishi...

Cependant, au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de l'hôtel miteux, le doute le rattrapait. Et s'il s'était trompé ? Si les informations des hommes étaient fausses ? Il secoua la tête pour se reprendre. Au pire, il serait laissé derrière une troisième fois. Il avait survécu aux deux premières, ça ne le tuerait pas.

Il frappa à la porte de la chambre en prenant un air assuré. Cependant, quand le visage de celui qui l'avait engagé apparu dans l'encadrement, il ne put s'empêcher de détourner le regard le temps d'une seconde.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda l'ancien employeur en haussant un sourcil.

-Il est mort, répondit le plus jeune sur un ton de défit.

-Qui ça ?

-Leur chef. J'l'ai tué. Donc maintenant j'veux mes explications !

Son supérieur resta silencieux en le fixant.

-C'est vrai que tu m'a jeté pour pas que je sois impliqué ?

-Qui t'a dit ça ? Répliqua son interlocuteur, surpris.

-C'est vrai ?!

Il y eut un nouveau silence au bout duquel Iwanishi soupira.

-Mais qui m'a fichu un gamin aussi collant ?! Râla-t-il.

-Ouais ch'uis collant ! Et alors ?! C'est ta faute aussi ! T'aurais dû savoir que sans moi tu serais mal barré ! La prochaine fois explique moi au lieu de me jeter dehors ! Parce que t'auras beau essayer de me virer je reviendrais toutjours ! On se débarrasse pas de moi aussi facilement ! Pis d'abord je suis le seul qui décidera de quand je partirais !

Il fut coupé dans sa tirade par la poigne de fer de l'homme aux cheveux courts qui l'attira contre lui et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ebahi, Semi se laissa faire sans broncher, et quand il le relâcha, ses joues se tintèrent d'un rouge soutenu.

-Mais ça va pas ? T'es fou ou quoi ?!

-Désolé, j'ai juste eu envie de te faire taire !

L'adolescent le contempla, ne sachant comment prendre la dernière remarque. Il hésitait entre la colère et la joie. Ses sentiments se bousculaient en lui et il était complètement perdu. Pourtant, malgré toute cette confusion, il y avait une chose dont il était sûr. Il avança le bras et attrapa la manche d'Iwanishi.

-Tu sais, marmonna-t-il, finalement p'têtre que j'te déteste pas tant que ça...

Son employeur se pencha vers lui et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Bien sûr que je le sais, répondit-il en profitant du silence de Semi. Et moi peut-être bien que je suis content que tu sois revenu...


End file.
